x_menrpg_esperfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Von Teese aka Matrix
Name: Sasha Von Teese Code Name: Matrix Age: 16 Sex: Female Height: 5'4 Weight: 120 Origins (Backround): Sasha Von Teese was born into a working class family in Doomstadt, Latveria which composed of a Mother, Father, and three brothers and two sisters. Sasha was in fact the youngest of the family and was treated as the baby. While the others worked hard, Sasha was home and always gave lots of love and encouragement and happy vibes to them all whenever they came home. They showered her with gifts..well..with what they could afford.. until of course one day the family had summonings from Doom, the land dictator/monarch, whatever. It appeared that Sasha was to be enrolled in Doom's special academy where the youngest and brightest future youth of Latveria were educated. The family was of course very happy for Sasha to receive such an honor..and despite her minor protesting (she was only 10 years old at the time) she packed up and was sent off to Doctor Doom's. At Doom's academy, Sasha was trained and educated to be every much a bright young Latverian under Doom's command should be. It was during these times that Sasha then became aware of her mutant power to control machines. This didn't seem to be a surprise to anyone else..in fact it seemed like Doom was expecting this. To Sasha, it appeared that this was in fact why Doom had chosen her to come here. She then asked about it and found out that her parents had known and been told that she was a mutant and that under Doom's guidance none would harm her and she wouldn't be discriminated. Sasha, now able to understand the way things worked around here a bit better agreed to be a team player for now. She excelled in her studies and was able to harness her abilities in controlling machines by looking at them but could not really get any stronger this way. For this reason, Doom decided that she would be transfered to the Xavier Institute where she could further her understanding in her powers. Mutant Powers: Telemechanics - the ability to mentally communicate, understand and control machines. She can instantly understand how it works, and bend it's functions to her will. She also has the knowledge to repair and comprehend the schematics and inner workings of the machine. Currently she can only affect machines that she can look at by means of her own sight or through a camera/binoculars/etc..at her full potential if that ever came which I DOUBT..she could control more. (I leave that up to GMs) Along with what she can do is use the machines(wires, steam jets, etc) to attack people...yes like TENTACLES or zappy electric wires. She also has mechanical sense so she can tell where other machines are and if they are active or inactive around her. Electrical currents/Electricity does not affect her. Skills or Other Special Abilities: Sasha has the ability to merge with the machines too..and she usually does that in order to hack into a computer (basically the wires fly out of said machinery and attach to her skin.. she hasn't tried to FULLY merge with a machine yet) she has EXTENSIVE knowledge in computers and hacking and was taught at school about physics, chemistry, history, and survival. minor knowledge of guns and firearms and stuff. she can speak 8 languages: Japanese, English, French, Farsi, German, Hungarian, Latverian (local dialect, derivative of Hungarian), and Romany (YES SHE IS A NERD and reads a lot so.. that is why >.<) Weaknesses: Magnetics can screw her up ROYALLY.. as she's mostly dealing with machines and magnets + computers = bad. ahahaha I feel bad for her if/when Magneto or Polaris show up. she's a WEAK LITTLE NERDY GIRL and without her machines and stuff backing her up she's pretty much vulnerable.. she can run and hide but if someone like say.. I dunno. The Thing punched her in the gut, she'd be so out of the game it's not even funny. When she also merges with a computer she's vulnerable to receiving Computer viruses....and even though she's organic the effects of the virus can affect her too.. like for example if there's a virus going around that wipes out memory, she can get amnesia from it until she's cleared from the viruses effects. Weapons and gear: Laptop which she carries in a backpack. Mace - a girl can never be too careful.